


Batboys Make Vines

by FlamboyantScientist



Series: Vine Shorts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batboys, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I’ll add tags as I go along because I REALLY want to write duke, Vines, lgbt and English author, no beta we die like the robins, rated teen for Jason’s language, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantScientist/pseuds/FlamboyantScientist
Summary: Batboys drabbles inspired by vines!They’re only about 100 or so words, literally shorts
Relationships: Batboys - Relationship, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Vine Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898314
Kudos: 42





	1. “What the fuck, Richard?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t actually have anything to say here atm But comment requests!!

“Give it to me.” 

“No way!” 

“Give me the fucking frisbee!” 

“No!” 

Dick sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Tim...” 

“Me?! It’s my frisbee!” Tim yells, dodging Jason’s grabs for the plastic disc. 

Damian looks up at Dick, eyes flicking between all of his brother’s while Titus sits dutifully by his side, “Grayson, is this...?”

Dick sighs again, “Tim, give me the frisbee.” 

Tim narrows his eyes at Jason, then tosses the frisbee to Dick. 

“The fuck, dude?” Jason yells, tackling Tim the ground. The two wrestle in the grass for a moment before Tim manages to wriggle out of his older brother’s hold and scramble to his feet. “Slippery little shit,” Jason huffs, staying seated on the ground, “Why does Dickie get the frisbee?” 

“Because he can be trusted,” Tim sniffs, ”He’s a acrobat.”

Dick twirls the frisbee between his hands, “Okay, Damian, I’m going to throw the frisbee for Titus to chase, okay?” 

Damian doesn’t say anything, but his fingers loop around Titus’ collar just incase something goes wrong. What can he say? His... ‘brothers’ aren’t always the most reliable. 

Dick flings the frisbee across the field. 

Damian’s grip on Titus tightens as he watches the frisbee fly across the field and over the road, straight into incoming traffic. 

Tim’s hands cover his face when he snorts. 

Jason blinks, “What the fuck, Richard?”


	2. “How do you know what’s good for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real housewives of Gotham, but it’s dick Jason and Tim

“Jaybird, c’mere, sit down,” Dick pleads again when Jason gets up the pace the Batcave. Tim is sat at the Batcomputer, half out of his Red Robin gear before he’d gotten distracted by something on one of the many monitors and screens, with a can of mostly empty Monster in his free hand. 

Jason scowls, Red Hood helmet abandoned on the med-bay but still with his domino mask on, “I’m fine, Dickface, I’d rather go back to one of _my_ safe houses for the night.” 

Dick pats the seat of the stool opposite him again, “Sit. Either I give you the stitches, or I wake Alfred and he’ll do it.” 

“Don’t you dare wake Alfie!” 

“Then sit _down_!” 

Jason starts towards the stool, then pulls back again, “I’d really rather go back.” 

“Littlewing, _please_? Being looked after is good for you!” 

Starting to get frustrated, Jason glares at Dick and huffs, “How do you know what’s good for me?” 

“Because that’s my _opinion_!” 

Tim chokes on his Monster when Dick yells across the Batcave, and even Jason looks take aback. 

He sits on the stool and lets Dick patch him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best work, but it’ll do


End file.
